Lipase catalyzes the hydrolysis of triglycerides to fatty acids and glycerol. Pancreatic lipase is the principle enzyme for digestion of dietary triglycerides and there fore pays a key role in absorption of fat from the small intestine. In conjunction with cofactors co lipase, pancreatic lipase hydrolyzes medium and long chain triglycerides to oil water interface to fatty acids and 2 mono glycerides. These fatty acids get accumulated in the body as a reserve source of energy. Excess accumulation of fat in the body leads to obesity. Inhibitor against this enzyme can be used as an antiobesity drug.
M. K. Meir, J. Tricari and Sullivan. Studies on the antiobesity activity of tetrahydrolipstatin, A potent and selective inhibitor of pancreatic lipase. International Journal of Obesity. (1987) 11, 35-42.
Obesity and hyperlipidaemia are medical conditions associated with a series of risk factors such as insulin resistance, impaired glucose tolerance, hypertension, hart diseases and stroke leading to an increased rate of mortality. Inhibitors against these enzymes thus have a potential application in medical sector.
Comparison of galenic formulations of orlistat (Tetrahydrolipstatin) A pharmacological approach. Drug Invest: 5(1): 44-50 (1993)
Weibel et al (1987) have reported that therapeutically active compound such as lipstatin as pancreatic lipase inhibitor (Weibel E K, Hadvary P, Hochuli E, Kupfer E and Lengsfeld H. The Journal of Antibiotics XL (1987) 1081-10191.
Panclicins, as novel pancreatic lipase inhibitors have been reported. Masae Mutoh, Naoki Nakada, Shoka Matsukuma, Shoichi Ohshima, Kiyoshi Yoshinari, Junko Watanabe and Mikio Arisawa. The Journal of Antibiotics vol 47, 1369-1375. Wherein the authors have discussed the use of various pancreatic lipase inhibitors in treatment of obesity.